Boutique Bliss
by MaryandMerlin
Summary: Molly and her friends go shopping for a wedding dress. Silly, girly, fluff tbh.


**Author's Note: I HAVE TAKEN SOME ARTISTIC LISCENCE WITH THE AGE DIFFERENCES HERE. I KNOW THERE ARE 11 YEARS BETWEEN MOLLY AND LILY, BUT I HAVE SHORTENED IT TO 3 YEARS JUST FOR THIS FIC. EMILY WOOD, IS OLIVER WOODS MOTHER. SHE MARRIED MR WOOD A FEW MONTHS PREVIOUS TO THIS.**

 **QLFC - Finals 2 -** Molly Weasley, Madam Malkin's, Mooncalf, Magazine

Chaser prompts: (colour) blue, (expression) disgust, (word) crisis

 **Hogwarts Assignments - Charms -** Write about someone wishing someone or something away

 **Insane House Challenge -** 34\. (character) Molly Weasley

 **365 prompts -** 61\. (colour) Navy

 **Sticker Challenge - Gryffindor -** **Ruby -** (word) Nobility

 **Fanfiction Resolutions -** Write a fic set in marauder era

Word Count: 1486 (inc. title)

* * *

Boutique Bliss

"Oh my Merlin!" cackled Emily Wood, "look at that one. Oh, you absolutely have to get that one!"

"What, which one?" asked Marlene McKinnon, leaning round her towering ice cream sundae to see the glossy magazine spread on the table in front of the four young women.

"Honestly, girls, can't you be serious?" Molly Prewett asked with a roll of her eyes, as even Lily began to giggle at the ridiculous dress the model was wearing. Her exaggerated pouts and smouldering look as she twisted and turned really didn't help matters either.

"I can _do_ Sirius," Marlene replied, a naughty glint in her dark eyes, a wicked smile on her face. Lily and Emily dissolved into fits of giggles, and even Molly couldn't keep a straight face in the wake of Marlene's cheeky nature.

"I'm sorry, Molly, but what is up with all those feathers? Did she hand pluck a chicken? Where on earth did you find this rag?" Emily sat back and and gestured with her spoon, the pink ice cream on it sliding around dangerously.

"Where do you think? My mother. She wants me to wear something 'couture'." Molly's face twisted as her friends quieted down sympathetically. She dug her spoon into the last scoop of ice cream in her glass, trying not to frown. "We just have such different ideas, you know. She's so glamorous and I'm just more… homey."

An awkward sort of silence hung over the sun drenched table. Emily and Marlene looked at each other subtly as they ate and Lily took a long sip from her cup of hot chocolate. "Well," she said eventually, "that doesn't mean we can't laugh at them!"

Molly cracked a smile, releasing the tension at the table. "No, and they are pretty ridiculous. I'm sick of her overbearing opinions and expectations! I wish she and her ridiculous taste would go away. Honestly, I just want to chuck that thing in the bin."

"Well then let's chuck it!" exclaimed Emily enthusiastically. She leaned forward to snatch the magazine, and still pouting model, off the table but was too slow. Marlene already had her wand out and pointed at it.

" _Incendio_!" she declared, her friends leaning back in alarm as the magazine went up in flames and disintegrated into a pile of ash.

"Marlene!" squealed Lily. "The table!"

"Oh c'mon Lily, don't fuss," moaned Marlene as she scooped the ashes onto the floor. "The table is absolutely-"

They gasped and gaped at the large burnt patch in the centre of the cute little coffee table.

"Er, well. Here, Lily, put your cup on it."

"What?"

"Use your cup to cover the burnt spot. Put it down, now!" Marlene stood, grabbing Molly by the hand and pulling her up too. "Quick girls, go, go!"

X

Eventually, the girls had to stop running because they were breathless with giggles. Emily squealed loudly as her ankle wobbled on a cobblestone and passers by looked at them with wide eyes and murmurs of disapproval.

"Okay, okay, we have to start taking this seriously," Molly gasped pulling her hand from Marlene's so she could bend over and catch her breath. "I'm not as young as you girls!"

"Oh shove off, Mols," Emily laughed. "You're only 2 years older than me."

"I'm 3 years older than them," she pointed out, smiling at Marlene and Lily.

"You are the mother I never wanted," soothed Lily, scooping Molly up and slipping her arm through hers. The younger redhead guided Molly down the street to the whole reason they had come to Diagon Alley today.

The four women walked into Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions and were greeted by a cheerful clerk at the desk.

"Hello!" she chirped. "Welcome to Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions, where we aim to reach all your robing needs. Madam Malkin is busy at the moment, but my name is Marie and I'll do everything I can to help you today. What can I do you for?"

Momentarily stunned by the sunny smile, Molly opened her mouth. "Hi. I'm here to look at your bridal section."

Somehow, her smile got even sunnier and her voice got even higher. "Oh that's so wonderful!" she gushed. "Congratulations on your wedding! If you'll just follow me we'll get you started."

Marlene, Lily and Emily followed them through to a different section of the shop and were promptly sat on a plush sofa. An assistant approached them to take drinks orders whilst Molly followed the happy clerk through to the changing areas.

They quickly discussed what sort of dress Molly was looking for before the clerk disappeared to do some shopping from the racks. She returned with a selection and a few minutes later Molly stood on a small pedestal in front of her friends. She was wrapped up in a concoction of silver silk, which almost seemed to glow. It hung straight down, doing nothing for her figure and was highlighted with pick ups, embroidered with pearls and hung with little fringes.

"You look…" Lily started diplomatically.

"Like a mooncalf," Marlene stated bluntly, causing Emily to choke on a laugh.

"Marlene!"

"What?" she defended herself, a look of disgust twisting her features. "She does, and it is my duty as her friend not to let her leave this shop looking like a mooncalf. It makes her too long, like a mooncalf's neck. It's silver, like a mooncalf. It glows, like a mooncalf. The fringe is like its shaggy fur and the beads-"

"Okay! Okay! We get it, it's like a mooncalf!"

"-look like its big shining eyes."

Lily glared at her fiesty friend as she finally fell silent. Marlene didn't look abashed or repentant. "Molly, it's just not you. The silver isn't right and it just looks a bit... over the top."

"The moment I put it on, I couldn't stop laughing. It's awful, not me at all, but I couldn't deny Marlene the chance to rip it to shreds so… colourfully." With a chuckle, Molly disappeared into the back to change once more.

Two hours passed as did a procession of both awful and beautiful dresses, but none of them seemed right. Layers of pink tulle, frothy periwinkle lace, vibrant green silk and soft lilac satin came and went on the pedestal, to be judged and consequently discarded. By the time Molly had tried on the sixth dress, a sleek drop waist navy with accents of gold embroidery, she had descended into a panic. It seemed like there was no dress for her. The previously joyous occasion was very quickly becoming a crisis.

"I have one last option up my sleeve," said the clerk looking rather frazzled herself. Her tone had become weary.

Lily, Marlene and Emily looked at each other anxiously as they waited on the sofa for Molly to emerge.

When she came into view, all three women gasped and the look on Molly's face was one of hope. She climbed onto the pedestal and turned towards them. This dress was drop waist, fitted to the curve of her hips where it skirted outwards to the floor in a gentle a-line. Lace appliques decorated the bodice and skirt and tiny seed pearls glinted softly in the light.

"Well?" she bit her lip. Everyone started to gush at once.

"Molly, that is the most beautiful dress I have ever seen!"

"That is so perfect, you have to get that dress. Arthur won't be able to take his eyes off you."

"Oh my Merlin, you look so beautiful I might cry!"

The clerk fought back a smug smile as Molly beamed at the praise, her own eyes brimming with tears. Then her face crumpled. "But white is such an untraditional colour," she whispered uncertainly turning her head to look in the mirror behind her. "It's what Muggles wear, and Arthur's family are purebloods, as are most of mine! What will they say?"

"They'll say isn't she stunning, what a bold choice. Wow isn't Molly a trend setter!"

"I don't think that helps, Marl," Lily murmured. She stared at Molly thoughtfully, head tilted to one side, as if she were a difficult set of runes to decipher. "What colour did you say Arthur was wearing?"

"Blue. Navy blue."

"That navy satin you just had on was a gorgeous colour that complimented you beautifully." She turned to the clerk. "Do you think you could fashion some sort of sash for her waist in that material?"

The clerk disappeared into the back and emerged a few moments later, sash in hand. She deftly tied the navy satin around Molly's waist. The splash of colour simply completed the look.

"Well, Molly. What do you think?"

Molly turned back to the mirror and examined her appearance. She fluffed her hair and smoothed out the folds of her skirt before her face broke out into a brilliant smile. "I think this is my dress!"

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


End file.
